She's Worth Fighting For
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: Most jedi fought for peace and justice, but I'm not like most jedi, I may hold some of thier princibles, but I mostly fight for one thing, and that one thing is my love. please read and review, OC/Ahsoka. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

(A/N) This is the start of my Star Wars story called She's Worth Fighting For, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologe

* * *

Once I shot down a Vulture Droid, I turned my Actis Eta-2 interceptor to the right and shot at a Tri-fighter, it spun and then collided with another Vulture Droid, they exploded into a heap of spare parts.

"it's all clear Raptor Squadren, start your bombing run" I said.

"rodger that General, starting our attack run" Raptor lead said.

I landed in the hanger of my flagship known as "Jedi's Strength", once I was out of the hanger, I went up to the bridge to continue my commanding duties.

I got near the holo map and looked at it, seven Venators and five providence-class carrier/destroyers were on it.

"fire on the enemy ship to our left, full volley" I ordered.

Multiple shots could be herd from the left side of the "jedi's Strength", I could see the shots from the holo image, each one landed on the enemy ship.

"we have incoming bombers commander!" one of the operaters warned.

"fire our anti-fighter batteries before they get the chance to drop there payload!" I ordered.

Most of the anti-fighter turrents in front of the bridge started firing, multiple streaks of blue could be seen, six small explosions then appeared, the holo image showed that the bombers were destroyed.

"theyre shields have dissapated sir, were now doing damage to there ship" an operater said.

"put extra power into the weapon systems, and shields" I ordered.

"this will give us needed firepower and defence, but it will hinder our speed for a bit" I thought.

The shots were pirceing the armor on the enemy ships bridge, then suddenly went through it, multiple explosions chould be seen from the enemy ship.

"sir all squadrens are reporting multiple enemy fighter casulties" an operator said.

I was glad to hear this news, "good, at least now we can worry less about bomber attacks" I thought, I payed close attention to the holomap.

I noticed that three of the enemy ships were trying to box the "Jedi's Streagth" in, but I wasn'y going to let that happen.

"put the weapon systems back to normal, and increase power to the engines" I ordered.

"but sir, were going to head strait for the CIS cruiser if we do that" an operator said.

"don't worry I know what I am doing" I said.

They did so, "Jedi's Strength" moved swiftly towards the providence-class carrier/destroyer that was blocking it.

"make this ship go up more" I ordered, they did so, "Jedi's Strength" tilted up more, the front of the "Jedi's Strength" ended up going through the glass of the enemy ships bridge, it even broke the blast doors.

The ships rumbled a bit, I held on to one of the railings, while everyone else held onto thier chairs.

Once "Jedi's Strength" passed over the enemy ship, the enemy ship started to tilt to the right, then completely turned over, showing the bottom of the ship.

"sir, what you did was absolutely crazy!, but it was brilliant!" one the operators said.

"is'nt it always" I said, after awhile the battle was over, all the CIS ships were either abandoned or destroyed.

Just then I got a call, I answered it.

Mace Windu and Admiral Yularen appeared, "great, I'm in trouble" I thought.

"Michael, what you did almost cost the live's of your crew" Master Windu said.

"I know master, but the separatists were going to box my ship in, I had no choice" I said.

"what you did was beyond standard strategy, it was reckless and stupid, this is almost as bad as the "Piercing Shot" incident" Yularen said.

"it wasn't my fault my ship chouldn't dodge that providence-class carrier/destroyer in front of us, we had no choice but to split it in two" I said.

Master Windu held up his hand "enough, due to this action were sending a fellow jedi knight to be your adviser, what you did was beyond reprimanding" he said.

"with all respect Master Windu, but I'm not letting anyone tell me how to run my legion, even if it is another jedi!" I said.

"we understand that your not used to getting orders then giving them, but the counsel has decided this is the best way to solve this problem" he said.

"well if the counsel has decided my punishment, then I have no choice but to follow it" I said.

"then it is decided, your adviser should arrive in the mourning" Master Windu said, he disappeared from the holo table.

"now back to business shall we?, the garrison on Talus is hard pressed, the CIS army stationed there are almost to the capital, the only thing standing in there way is Omega Base" Yularen.

I was surprised "Omega Base, that's were some of my men are stationed!, how many are left!?" I asked.

"I regret to report that out of the three hundred men you sent, only twenty are left, they have been radioing in reinforcements on multiple occasions" Yularen said.

I was angry, I pounded one of my fists into the holo table "dammit!, I should have send have sent four companys" I thought.

I suddenly got an idea, and my spirits lifted up "well, if they need reinforcements, I'll give then reinforcements!, it's time to send this CIS army packing!" I said.

* * *

I was now riding in one of the gunner seat of my personal LAAT called "Beautiful Togruta", me and another twenty LATTs were heading to Omega Base.

It was warm in the LAAT, I chould also hear the engine roaring.

After some minutes the pilot said "Omaga Base is coming into view now".

I used my communicater and said "All right guys, were here for one thing, and one thing only, destroying clankers, stay frosty".

I heard cheers from the clones in the LAAT, once we got in range we chould see the fight that was currently happening, multiple shots chould be seen from the firing clankers.

The LAATs loaded there missiles and fired, while the compressed beams fired into the droid ranks, destroying many of the droid infantry and vechicles.

I chould see multiple shots being fired from the remaining republic troops on the ground, I chould also see alot of bodies on the ground.

I was a bit upset by this, but I need to focus on the things happening right now.

I focused and fired at the droids, destroying muliple targets, and some vechicles, I saw a good LZ and orderd everyone to head there.

"first line touch town!" I orderd, "Beautiful Togrutan" and four other LAATs landed on the ground, I exited with the other thirty clone troops in my LAAT.

The LAATs lifted up and continued there runs on the droid army, me and the one hundred and fifty clone troops charged into the base to boost up defence.

I ran and coverd right by Commander Ultima, one of the most fircest clones I know, and possibly my best friend.

"it's about time you get here general!, I didn't know how long we could hold the clankers off" he said.

"I'm impressed you held them for this long Ultima, we got more troops landing soon" I said.

"about freacking time!, we've been at it for days!" one of the clones said.

The second line touched down, bringing another one hundred and fifty clone troops, they got down and went into the trences that were made in front of the base.

I was a bit worried about how the droids got so close to the capital, but that was something I had to think of at another time.

More of the droids were getting destroyed now, but they were still trying to push towards the base.

The third line touched down, but it consisted of Low Altitude Assault Transport/carriers, carrying five AT-TE's all were colord green were the red was.

Once these new walkers touch downed, the LAAT/c's went back into the air, the walkers started firing on the CIS vechicles.

They got in front of base, giving the clones extra cover, the anti infantry turrents fired at the droids.

The rest of the lines touched down, three hundred troops came out and went by the AT-TE's for cover, there LAAT's got back into the air to continue there runs on the droid army.

I blocked some of the shots that were heading my way with my lightsaber, the shots reflected and took out the droids.

The battle lasted for hours, and well into the afternoon, more units were dropped down from the "Jedi's Stregth" untill there was none left on board, all of it's one thousand and seven hundred troops were on the ground, along with it's twenty four AT-TE's, and eight Saber-class fighter tanks.

By now the droid army was being desimated, before the day was over the battle was over.

* * *

Once everyone was back on "Jedi's Stregth" and we were in space, I went back to my quarters.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my grey and white robes now had dust on them, on my belt were three lightsabers, two single blade, one double-bladed.

My sand blonde hair was spiked as always, and I had silver eyes, around my neck was a silver necklace with a green crystal, a gift from a past lover.

I sighed and went to my music player and put it on, some techno music played, and it could be heard all around my quarters, I sat down on my bed.

"I wonder when this advisor will show up" suddenly my communicator started going off, I turned off my music player, then answered it.

"yes, who is it" I asked, "sir, the adviser is here and is waiting for you" a clone said.

I sighed "fine, send them to my quarters, I'll talk to them there" I said "roder that sir" he said, I shut off my communicator.

I put my music player back on and went to my fridge for something to drink, the only thing left was a bottle of Lopez Softdrink, a big one.

I shut the fridge after I got the bottle, I got a cup and poured some of the drink into it, but I kept the bottle out.

I held up the green crystal so I chould see it, "god, I still miss you" I thought, an image of a female togruta enterd my mind.

"why did those slavers have to kill you, it's just not fair" I thought.

After some cups of soda, I was getting upset, I started thinking unusuall thoughts.

"damn republic!, why did they have to start this war?, it's been almost three years of hell!" I thought.

"if it wasn't for god damn dooku starting this war, I whould still be in the temple, if only I had the chance to save you" I thought, I started to tear up.

It took several minutes until I regained myself, I washed my face then used a towel to dry it off, I stood in front of my door just as it opened.

The adviser was a fellow jedi knight as Master Windu said, but she was a Togrutan, a beautiful one to be exact.

She wore a two piece out fit that had dark red for the top, skirt, gloves, and boots, buy she also wore white pants that hugged her legs well.

She looked exactly like my past love, I suddenly had some flashbacks.

I held my head, then I looked at her, she had an impatient look on her face.

"oh sorry, were are my manners, I'm General Michael Taylor of the 66th legion, welcome to the "Jedi's Stregth" " I said in a respectable tone.

"Ahsoka Tano, Ex-co General of the 501st Legion" she said.

"Ex co-General?, what happened?" I asked.

"they decided I hung around General Skywalker to much, so they turned me into a adviser for other Generals" she said.

"bummer, so how about I give you a tour of my ship?" I asked.

"I guess, I got nothing else to do right now Spiky" she said.

I looked at her with a look that said "what did you call me?", but I made it disappear fast, we then exited my quarters.

* * *

I showed her some of the rooms, and told her interesting facts about my ship, we finally made to the final stop.

"this is probably the favorite place in the whoule ship I said, I opend the door and we both stepped in, in it was alot of cockpits of various republic fighters, some of them were even in use.

"I put the squadrens of my entire fleet on strict training exersizes, they practice virtually in space above a planet or in the atmosphere of one, practiceing multiple possible scenerios daily" I said.

"no wonder your pilots survive almost any encounter with CIS space forces" she said.

"well now that we cheacked everything out, lets go to the mess hall, I haven't had a bite to eat yet" I said.

Once we got our food we went back to quaters, we sat down at my table to eat, while she was eating I chouldn't help but noticed she had a uncanny resemblence of my past love.

"you know what, you look alot like someone I once knew" I said.

"really, who exactly was it?" she asked.

"I don't usually tell people this, but only Ultima knows about this, but I once fell in love with a togrutan slave girl" I admitted.

"but you know attachment is forbidden" she said surprised.

"yeah, now I know why, thing were going well for awhile, untill the slavers decided she was "expendable" " I said with quote motions.

"I'm so sorry that happend to you" she said sadly.

"no one understands how it felt, I can still hear her sceams of agony, when I found her, I was to late" I said, I was now sad.

I moved my food away from me and hid my face as it was on the table, I cried.

I even though I chouldn't see it, but she was guilty for making me cry, she lifted my head.

"don't worry, it's going to be allright, she whould want you to move on" she said.

I got up from my seat and walked a bit, "how am I supposed to be a good leader when I'm still crying about a girl I lost?" I said.

She spun my around so I faced her, "your a fine leader Michael, but your also a compassionate person, from I heard you care about every single clone under your command, and that's a trait a true leader has" she said.

"I know, but this has nothing to do about why I am still stuck in the past!" I said, I took off my necklace to show her.

"you see this?, she made this for me, she gave it to me while she was dieing in my arms!" I said, I put it back on, then walked to my room, I shut the door and layed on my bed.

* * *

I sat on my bed as Ahsoka came in she sat by me, "if you want to talk about it, I'm here, Skywalker used to say I was a good listener" she said.

"well it's just that....you look and act exactly like her, and I'm afraid to loose her again is all" I said.

"well I'm not excatly like her, she was a slave, but I'm a jedi" she said.

"I undestand that though, if you must know I met her during the first six months of the war, and I lost her two weeksbefore the first year, so today is the aniversery of her tragic death" I said.

"you must have loved her deeply if you still hold on to her" she said.

"when she died, I went into a killing frenzy, I left no slaver alive in that camp, I even killed there wives, there blood is on my hands" I said while looking at them, I cried.

"it was your anger that lead you to do this you know" she said.

"I usually watch my anger, but back then I just snapped............I miss her so much" I said, I was sobbing as tears hit the floor.

Ahsoka hugged me, "it's going to be all right, every thing is going to be fine" She said.

I stopped crying, but my heart was beating fast, mainly because she hugged me exactly how my past love did.

She turned me arounsd I chould face her, my heart was racing, just as she was about to speack, a planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV)

* * *

I was just about to say something when he kissed me, my heart started to beat faster, I felt like I chould fly.

I suddenly felt an unkown felling, I didn't know what it was, but it felt good.

He suddenly stopped, I felt my lower lip with my index finger.

* * *

(Back to Michael's POV)

* * *

When I realized what I was doing, I stopped, Ahsoka started feeling her lower lip with one of her index fingers.

"Ahsoka I'm sorry, you just feel alot like my past- I just chouldn't help myslef" I said.

She then kissed me, her lips were sweet, just like my past loves, once she was done she spoke.

"it's....allright, I understand that I......look and act like her, now if you excuse me, I need to get some air" she said.

"you know, you kiss just as well as my past love" I said, she blushed a bit, then left.

"why did I do that?, and why did she return it?, is it because she looks and acts just like my past love?, or was it her oun beauty that made me do it?, well she is attractive, but does she like me?," I thought.

After awhile I decided to go to sleep.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV)

* * *

When I went back to courters I meditated.

"why didn't I stop him?, it did fell good, and why did I kiss him back?, but it was wrong to do, I can't have attachments" I thought.

I tried to focus, but I chouldn't "oh god, what can't I stop thinking about him, when he touched me I felt something, but I don't know what it was" I thought.

"what is this I'm feeling now?, why do I feel safe near him?, I don't know what it is" I thought.

I started searching around for the reason why I'm felling these things, suddenly I suddenly found it after an hour, I realised I loved him.

"that's why I didn't let him stop, and returned his kiss, I loved him, I wanted him to kiss me, but attachment is against the code" I thought.

I was in conflict, do I follow the code, or do I follow my feelings I have kept suppressed for years?

It was getting late, so I decided to put this topic aside for now, once I got my shoes and gloves off, I went to sleep.

* * *

(In the mourning, Michael's POV)

* * *

When I woke up from bed I rememberd what happened yesterday, but I cast it aside for now, I went into the shower.

Once I was done with doing everything to start the day, I went to the bridge, Ahsoka was there with the operators.

My spirits actually lifted up for one, but I had to focus, anything chould happen in war, even to a jedi.

"well good mourning General, will you deploy the squadrens for patrol?" Ahsoka said.

"I was just about to do that General Tano, I allways do that" I said.

I went to the intercom and said "all squads, prepare to launch for partol duty!, I repeat, prepare to launch for patrol duty!".

The ventral hanger opened at the top, once it was fully opened, some Actis Eta-2's, ARC-170's, V-wings, and V-19 Torrent starfighters came out and started on there patrols.

Nothing interesting was happening, that was until Raptor Squadren, one of the ARC-170 squads, picked something up.

"sir!, we got four providence-class carrier/destroyers in this sector!, and it looks like they got some droids on patrol" Raptor Leader said.

"allright Raptor Squadren, come and stay by "Jedi's Streagth" " I orderd.

"All fighters, prepare for combat!, all bomber groups, scramble!" I orderd.

"I guess things are getting interesting right now" Ahsoka said.

"yep, things are definatly getting interesting" I said as the fleet moved to intersept the CIS fleet.

* * *

(A/N): that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, up next is Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

Star Wars is ouned by Lucasfilm and all there partners.

The 66th legion, "Jedi's Streagth", and my OC are ouned by me, ask permishion if you want to use them.


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

(A/N): Well here is the second chapter, I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

* * *

The battle was going well then usual, to well if you asked me.

We were able to take out two of the CIS ships within a couple of minutes, and there droid fighters were easier to destroy.

In an hour or so the fleet was destroyed, but I couldn't help but fell like something was wrong.

I decided to meditate on this, I went to my room and did so.

After a couple of minutes, something weird was happening, I started having a vision.

In it I was on the surface of Wayland, I was kneeling, holding Ahsoka's body, he was bleeding from the midsection, I was also crying.

She was holding on to me as her blue blood pooled around her body, but before I could see anything else, an alarm went off.

I ran to the bridge, "what's happening?" I asked.

"we've picked up multiple droid companies on the surface, and thier heading for the capital" Ahsoka said.

"dammit!" I said, I slammed my fist against the holo table "do they have any armor with them?" I asked.

"they have multiple Hailfire Droids, more then usuall, they also have some AAT's, they also have some DSD1 dwarf spider droids" Ahsoka said.

"then they must have OG-9 homing spider droids as well, one of you clones call in the fighters and bombers for refuel, and rearment, and tell the engineers to ready my LAAT" I said.

"yes sir!" one of them replyed, Ahsoka followed me to the hanger, were my LAAT was waiting.

* * *

When we got to my LAAT, it was ready and waiting for launch, twenty seven of my best clones, including Commander Ultima and the survivors of the pervious battle were on my LAAT.

Before I got on, I knelt by my LATT's emblem, it was a painted image of my love, I touched the emblem and closed my eyes, after some seconds, I got on the LAAT, Ahsoka followed soon after.

"was that actually how she looked?" she whisperd.

"yeah, she has an uncanny resemblence to you, every time I go to the planet on my LAAT, I do that to give it luck" I whisperd.

She nodded, signaling she understood, "Beautiful Togrutan" lifted up and head towards the shield doors, the other thirty nine LAAT/i, and ten LAAT/c's with AT-TEs soon followed suit.

I got on the channels for all LATTs, and said "allright, multiple companies of droids have been spotted heading towards the captial, and there paking some armor with them, our mission is to destroy them before they can lay siege to the capital".

We then went into the planet, it was a bit shakey in the entry, but we setteled down, we headed for the captital.

More LATT/i's and LATT/c's came and followed us to the capital, the LAAT/c's were carrying some AT-AP's, AT-XT's, and some AT-ATs.

I whould say at least ten more LAAT/i's and fourty more LAAT/c's joined my fleet of LAATs.

The inside of the LAAT was warm, and I chould hear the engines of it as well, I was a bit anxious to be in battle, even though I have been in alot of them.

After some minutes, we finally saw the droid army, it was massive, but nothing my troops can handle. the compressed laser cannons started firing on the ranks of the droids, destroying many.

The mass drivers were then shot at the army, they desroyed some of the vechiles, some of the OG-9 homing spider droids were shooting at us.

"the fire is to thick General!, we need to head to the city before those spider droids blast us out of the sky!" one of the pilots said over the radio.

"rodger that" I said over the radio "all flights, go to the city and drop off your troops and vechicles!" I orderd.

We headed towards the city, it was massive, but it was small compared to Corusant, but was still lined with some skyscrapers, the defenive battalions landed in different section of the city.

Once we set up a base, I looked at the holo table, the AT-TE's touched down with AT-AT's at various locations in the city, while the AT-AP's, AT-XT's landed in the middle and spread out.

Ultima came by me "sir, all units are waiting for orders" he said.

"Ultima tell all troops to set up defencive positions within the city, and by the wall as well, and all AT-TE's and AT-AT's are orderd to be by the walls of the city" I orderd.

"yes sir, it will be done" he said, he ran towards the captains and gave the orders to the captains, they then sprinted somewere else.

Later on, Ahsoka came to me and said "everyone is in possition as we speak, recon fighters have been showing that the droids are going to be here in minutes"

"that's good news, it's time I got ready" I said.

"ready?, I thought you were allready by now" she said.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing my jedi robes in battle, it's hard to find jedi robes that are grey and white" I said, I went to my LAAT.

I got inside and opened a secret compartment of it, inside it was some jedi armor.

It was actually a modified clone trooper armor, and it was a full set, once I got all the pieces on, I put on the helmet.

I then got my lightsabers and put them on my belt, I stepped out and went to the crate neat the LAAT, I opened it.

Inside it was a DC-17 ICS, and all of it's attachments, "good thing I don't leave home without this" I thought, but I closed the box.

When I came back Ahsoka was looking at the holo map of the city, when she noticed me she said "what are you doing wearing full armor?".

"I don;t go into battle wearing jedi robes, I perfer to wear something that has more protection" I said.

She rolled her eyes and said "whatever, the droids are going to be here any minute".

"well let's hurry then, there going to need us in the front lines" I said.

* * *

When we got to the wall, the droid army was barley visible, I got my communicator, "bombers, go ahead and weaken the army a bit" I said.

"rodger that sir, bombers are coming in hot" the leader said.

Six, green and white BTL-B Y-wings flew over us, then went towards the droid army, we could see bombs being dropped on them, we then saw multiple explosions, the clones who saw it cheered and whooped.

"stay frosty, were not out of this yet" I said over the communicator, the droid army was now a couple of hundred meters away, we could almost see them clearly.

Suddenly, the droids started firing, shots went wide, while some hit the wall, an AT-TE fired it's main cannon at a spider droid, destroying it.

Hailfire droids rockets came zooming at us, "take cover!" I yelled.

We ducked down just as the rockets hit the wall, "well, this is a real pickle you got us into" Ahsoka said as she got her lightsaber.

"I don't see this as a problem at all, just a setbeck" I said.

"I told you they had Hailfire Droids didn't I?, there rockets can take out the troops!" she yelled over the rockets exploding.

"fine, let me just make a call" I said, "Take out those Hailfire Droids!" I ordered.

"yes sir!" the pilot said, three LAAT's came and fired off thier compressed laser cannons.

They blasted through the droids ranks, destroying most of the hailfire droids, the troops finally got up and started firing.

Me and Ahsoka got up as well, she activated her lightsaber, while I activatedmy double-bladed lightsaber, both green blades hummed to life.

I was feeling pretty good, even though I was getting shot at, I launched a force push at some droids, they fell down and were reduced to pieces.

I blocked more blaster bolts with my lightsaber, the AT-AT's fired at the droid ranks, destroying multiple droids and vehicles.

One of the AT-AT's fired at a spider droid, the lasers went through the spider droid, it toppled to the ground, then exploded.

All of the droids by the explosion were vaporized, suddenly destroyer droids came out of the ranks and started firing.

The clones were putting up a good fight, just as I was expecting from them, they fired at the droids with their DC-15A blaster rifles, while the clone snipers used their DC-15x sniper rifles.

The AT-TE's were still firing on the spider droids, taking several out within minutes, while the AT-AT's now focused on the Hailfire tanks and infantry.

"over the wall!, advance!" I yelled out over the sound of battle, the clones dropped from the wall and started using barriers for cover.

I jumped and landed on the ground, then rushed at the driods, I slashed at them with my double-bladed lightsaber, cutting them into pieces.

Ahsoka followed suit and destroyed some droids using her lightsaber, cutting them half.

I deactivaed my double-bladed lightsaber, and switched to my single blades, I activated them, the silver and green blades humming.

I struck many droids with my lightsabers, slicing and dicing them into pieces, some destroyer droids tyred to verse me, but I pushed them away with the force.

This fight was exhilarating, my heart was pumping fast, and I was filled with adrenaline, eatch droid I versed was reduced to pieces that littered the floor.

Ahsoka was slicing and dicing multiple droids at once, she kicked a super battle droid, then sliced it with her lightsaber, she then used a force push on three destroyer droids, sending them a few feet away.

I kept on sliceing droids, sending there body parts flying, the clones kept on firing off thier blasters, they even threw EMP gernades at them.

"EAT EMP DOUCHE BAGS!" I herd one of the clones yell, he threw an EMP at a group of super battle droids, when the gernade exploded the droids that were in the effected area were disabled.

I jumped and pushed a group of droids sending them to the ground in pieces, I landed and charged at a super battle droid, I sliced it in half, then stabbed another in the chest.

Ahsoka was running around, sliceing multiple droids in the head, in half, or legs, she then jumped and launched a charged force push, sending twenty droids flying, then land in a heap of pieces.

The fight felt like it was draggng on for days, exept it has only been a few hours at best, I kept on fighting anyways, even if I was getting tired.

The AT-XT'scame out of a broken section of the wall, and started firing on the droids with thier laser cannons, some even shot thier long range proton mortors into the droids, destroying some.

The droids were trying to recover, they shot at the clones, but offen missed, there spider droids were nearly gone, and the hailfire droids were completely destroyed.

I saw a dwarf spider droid, I dodged it's blast, then jumped onto it, I stabbed it with my lightsabers, then left off, landing the middle of droids.

I spun and cut all thier legs in half, sending them to the ground, Ahsoka jumped onto a super battle droid, then jumped off again, she spun twice, then sent two charged force pushes toward the ground, the droids in the effected area were crushed, she landed and charged at a group of destroyers, she sliced them all before they had a chance to react.

I jumped as well, but I did a back flip back, and landed on top of the wall, I charged a force push, then launched it, sending a giant wave at the droids.

Some droids were separated from their legs, while some just got launched a couple of feet, then broke into pieces.

The AT-AT's kept on blasting into the droid ranks, soon it was to much for the droids, they started to retreat.

The AT-AT's, and AT-AP's kept on firing off thier main cannons, while the AT-TE's destroyed the last of the spider droids.

The snipers kept on firing until the droids were out of range, the battle was over around seven, but something didn't feel right.

After some minutes we all went to our portable tents and hung out, but I fet like something was wrong.

I took off my helmet so I could wipe the sweat off my head, just then I heard something, I looked and some hyena bombers were coming to the city.

I activated my com link, "get the AA turrents online now!, we have incoming bombers!" I yelled, but it was too late, the bombers dropped thier payload.

An explosion was a couple of yards from me, it sent me flying, all I could hear was a sharp ringing in my ears.

There were several other explosions as well, I saw clones just get lifted into the air and hit the ground unmoving, an AT-TE exploded, while an AT-AT fired at one of the bombers, it hit it, sending towards a building.

The building erupted in a ball of fire, sending debree every were, three AT-AP's exploded as well, sending shrapnel every were.

I was being dragged somewere, I looked up, a clone was dragging me to a medical station, then suddenly he was pierced by a piece of metal, he fell to the ground, motionless.

I didn't know if my legs worked, so I crawled, while I was I got a good look around.

clones litterd the floor, some of them had thier limbs blown off, blood pooled around thier motionless bodies.

I was worried what happened to Ahsoka, but I chouldn't focus to find her, I was starting to get scared.

Ultimawas running around barking orders, he stopped to check a clones pulse, he shook his head, then continued running.

I got up and walked, I saw to medics helping a clone up, and another bandaging a clones arm.

Just then I felt something I heard Ahsoka's voice, she said "I'm hurt bad, please come and find me".

"Ahsoka!, were are you?" I asked.

"I'm in an open area sitting up, it's surrounded by market buildings and an AT-TE, a pool of my blood is surrounding me, I'm also holding my midsection" she said.

"don't worry, I'll come and find you" I said in our link, it then disappeared, I was now more worried then before.

Just then a medic came to me, he was aying something, just the the ringing stopped, he said "Sir, I repeat, are you hurt?".

"no, but someone is, follow me" I said, I went to were Ahsoka told me to, what I saw made me horrified.

Ahsoka was surrounded by her blue blood, and she was holding her midsection like she said, I ran to her.

I knelt by her and picked her up carefully, she smiled at me weakly, I took her to a medical station.

I layed her down on a medical table, medic put a mask above her mouth, she then passed out.

"give it to me strait, is she going to live?" I asked worryingly.

"I don't know sir, she has sufford significant blood loss, even if I did patch her up, it will take a miracle for her to live" he said.

"then get out of my way, I can do it" I said, I took off my gloves quickly, and tossed them on a counter, I removed her hand and put both of mine on her midsection.

I then focused, and white aura appeared, surrounding my hands, I kept it up for a chouple of seconds, I then stopped and looked at my handywork.

Her midsection looked exactly as it did before she was hurt, I sighed "there, I've done my part, it's all up to her now" I said, I put my gloves back on and left the medical station.

* * *

I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands, I was sad, and I was getting sadder, because I knew I whould loose my love twice in the same war.

"Damn this war, if only this war didn't exsist!" I thought.

Ultima sat be me in a different chair, "so, how is she?" he asked.

"she sufferd significant blood loss, but I was able to heal her wounds, but the medic said it whould be a miracle if she lived" I said.

He sighed, "two girls in the same war, that is something I wish I wouldn't see" he said.

"it's bad enough I lost my first love Ultima, now I'm most likely going to loose my second" I said.

"just hang on to the hope she will live, he did say she had a slight chance" he said.

"for someone that is actually younger then me, you have wisdom that can match Yoda's" I said.

He laughed, "I whouldn't put me up that far sir, I'm just trying to help you out" he said, he sighed, then removed his helmet.

His died green hair was about two inches, but he still had the same facial features, and eye color as his brothers.

"I can't believe it has been almost three years since I first met you" I said.

"yeah, me neither......it only seemed like yesterday I was walking into the bridge to meet my general, and then I see this sand blonde spiked teenager" he said.

I chuckeled, "yeah, I can't believe I actually got my oun legion to command, I remember I was so stoked to see my ship" I said.

"I still remember my reaction, I was surpised, and I chouldn't believe I had to call this kid sir" he said.

"yeah, you didn't like me that much, untill I saved you from getting shot by a detroyer droid" I said.

He laughed "yeah, I rememberd my reaction was priceless, well anyways, don't worry, she will make it" he said.

I held the emerald that was on my necklece, "yeah, I hope she does, I can scene we will have a good future together, but first I need to get to know her" I said.

He slapped me on the back "that's the spirit, I have to go now, need to see how many casulties we have sufferd" he said, he got up, put his helmet back on, and left.

I decided to cheak up on Ahsoka, so I got up and walked to the medical station, she was upright, eating a piece of fruit, I was releaved that she was okay.

"I'm glad your okay, so how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm shivering, and I feel a bit nervous" she said.

I touched her hand, it was cold to the touch, and her skin was pale, "how is your heart beating?" I asked.

"it's beating faster then usuall" she said.

"that medic didn't know what he was saying then, you most likely only lost fifteeen or twenty percent of your blood, so thier is no need for a blood transfusion" I said.

She sighed out of releaf, "thank the force, I thought I needed one, and as you can see, thier are no Togrutas around here" she said.

"yeah I guess your right, well I got to go, I to get the casulty report from my commander" I said, I started to go, but then one of Ahsoka's hands grabbed my right hand.

"Michael I......I don't know how to say this......but I must" she said.

I turned around to face her, "when you kissed me, I......I liked it for some reason, and......that's why I kissed you back" she said.

"I don't know how to express my feelings......mostly because I have been following the code for most of my life, but this feeling im having right now......it's strange and good" she said.

I looked at her beautiful eyes, they looked bright, vived, and full of hope.

"I can't find the right word for this feeling, but everytime I see you, my heart beats fast, and I can't think strait" she said.

I held one of her hands with both of mine, "I once had that feeling as well, when I met my first love, I understand what your feeling, but I want to get to know you better first" I said.

She blushed a deep scarlet, "y-you actually want to know me?, wow" she said nervously.

"yes I do, and what your feeling is natural, but I can understand it is alien to you, for it once was for me" I said, I looked her eyes, they were a wonderful shade of blue.

"well, I'm feeling a bit better now, I think I can leave" she said.

I helped her get up, she was a bit unbalenced, but finally gained it back, she smiled at me, and I smiled at her back.

Once I let go of her hand, we went looking for Ultima.

We found him having a conversation with one of the clones, he turned around and handed me the report.

"dammit!, we lost a hundred men and ten vechicles" I said, I threw the datapad on the ground, I was getting frustrated.

"Ultima, contact the "jedi's Streagth", tell them to get my squadron's ships ready in the mourning!" I said.

"sir yes, sir!" he replied while giving a crisp salute, he went off to the command center.

Me and Ahsoka walked towards my LAAT, I motioned her to stop, "wait here, I need to change" I said, after awhile I reappeared wearing my jedi robes again, with my lightsabers clipped onto my belt.

"so what are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"were taking the fight to them, using both land, bombers, and fighter units this time, hopefully we can get this next battle done before afternoon tomorrow" I said.

The pilot of my LAAT came back and enterd the cockpit, he then activated it, the engines roard back to life, I got on it, then offerd a hand to Ahsoka.

She took it, I lifted her up onto the main cabin, once the door shut, we lifted off, the only thing left was the sounds of the engines.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we landed in the hanger of "Jedi's Strength", we exited out, I signaled Ahsoka to follow me.

We went into my quarters, I motioned her to sit down on a chair, witch she did, I got some cups filled with Lopez Softdrink for us.

"well now that we have the rest of the day, I think this will be the best time to get to know onw another" I said.

She smiled at me "ok I guess, so who should go first?" she asked.

"ill go first, but it's going to be a long one, so you might want to stay in that seat" I said, I sighed, then began to tell her about myself.

"I was born on a planet called Allistar, it's in the outer rim and the republic have not found it yet, it's made of mountains, forests, and plains" I said.

I was born eighteen years ago to a middle class family, but at the age of six they were killed, and since no one would take me, I went into the forest" I said, I took a drink of my soda.

"once there I found an abandoned jedi temple, I went in and looked around, I could feel a weird energy, witch was the force" I said.

"I trained myself using the jedi holocrons that were left there, and over time I was experienced with the force, I only came out of the forest for clothes" I said.

"even in my solitude I felt at peace with myself, but something told me to get off this planet, so at the age of fifteen I did" I said.

"but before that time I made my lightsabers using the materials in the old jedi temple" I said.

"Once I landed in Corusant, I went to the Jedi Temple, were I was welcomed to stay, after two months or so this was started, and the rest was history" I said.

I paused to take drink a bit, then continued "I actually have an upbeat attitude, I just don't show it at times of war, plus I'm a pretty good guy to hang around with, I always think positive of things" I said.

"I will always help out the innocent, no matter how dangerous the threat is, and I believe that the force is truely neutral" I said.

"wow, that's......deep, I didn't know you had that type of childhood" She said.

"yep, I grew up without having friends, but I'm glad I have frends now" I said.

"I guess it's my turn now huh?, well there's not much to tell anyways" she said.

"I was taken from my family at a young age, and I was raised in The Jedi Temple for years, making friends with many of my fellow younglings" she said.

"but my best friend has to be Master Plo Koon, you see, It was Mater Plo Koon who found me and brought me to the Temple where I belonged" she said.

"wow, you must be very grateful" I said.

"I am, because if he didn't come, I wouldn't have met Anakin Skywalker, who is my old master" she said, she tok a drink of her soda.

"well, over the years we went on many difficult missions, including one were I was disguised as a slave, he's still sore about what happened" she said.

"when I was sixteen I took the Jedi Trails, and I passed without much difficulty, and for over a year I was the second in command of the 501st, and you kow the rest" she said.

"i'm also good at reading enemy bases, and I can always find a weak point in it" she said.

"people say I have a feisty attitude for some reason, they even say I'm sometimes a bit stubborn, but i'm a careing person down to heart and will do anything to keep those I know safe" she said.

"that's a good trait for you to have is there anything else I should know?" I said.

"no, not really, I'm pretty sure I told you what I can reveal" she said.

I got up and pushed my chair in, "well, it's getting late, and we need sleep for tommorw, so I guess I'll see ya" I said.

Ahsoka got up and pushed her chair in as well, she handed me her cup, "yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, she kissed me on the cheek, this surprised me a bit.

While washing the cups I felt releaved that I learned something about her, but I was also a happy she kissed me on the cheek, after I was done I went to bed.

* * *

I waited outside Ahsoka's quarters, after some time she finally came out.

We went into a part of the hanger, in it was twelve Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptors, all of them painted white and green, but one of them was different.

It was dark red for the S-foils, and a part of the front of the craft to the back was also dark red, the white areas of the other eta's were grey with a lime green srtipe running through the middle.

I examined the fighter, it was a beauty, but it not as good looking as mine, it also had the jedi order logo on the top S-foils.

"I see your looking at my fighter, I call it "Spirit of Shili" after my home planet" Ahsoka said.

I looked at the emblem, it was indeed the planet Shili in a ghostly aura, "nice emblem, you did this yourself?" I asked.

"yeah, but it was a bit hard for me to do" she said.

"well let me show you mine" I said, I lead her to my Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor.

Mine was green on the S-foils, and a part of the front of the craft to the back was also green, the remaining part of the front was white, while the back and cockpit was grey, a green stripe ran vericaly on my cockpit.

"this is my Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor, it has been modified from it's origenal design a bit" I said.

"I replaced the ion cannons with laser cannons, so my interceptor will have an extra punch against fighters and bombers, I also modified the shielding" I said.

"well those are some slight improvements, but does it have a name?" she asked.

"yeah, it's name is Luka's Memoriam, after my first love" I said, I pointed to the emblem on it, the emblem was Luka, but she was wearing regular clothes then a slave outfit.

"this is a good design, you make this yourself?" she asked.

"yep, and we must hurry, it's most likely the pilots of my squadron are coming" I said.

We both went to our fighters and activated them, waiting for the clone pilots to do the same.

Once they did, we took off from the hanger, we instently left the venator and enterd the skies of Talus.

"all right Allistar Squadren, our job is to protect the bombers from fighter attacks as they make thier bombing runs of the droid army, helping us will be Raptor Squadron, Echo Squadron, Adamanit Squadron, and Scale Squadron, Ahsoka will be Allistar Two for this mission" I said.

"sir, yes sir!" I heard from all clones.

"all pilots report in!" I said after switching to squad chat.

"Thrasher is standing by!" he said.

"Firefly is waiting for orders!" he said.

"Trip is waiting for orders sir!" he said.

"Bullseye, is standing by!" he said.

"Shockwave is ready and waiting!" he said.

"Axel, is standing by for orders!" he said.

"Demolisher here!, standing by!" he said.

"Rook, is standing by sir!" he said.

"Skyrunner is here!, standing by!" he said.

"Black Jack is ready and waiting for orders!" he said.

"all fighters in "flight" formation, Ahsoka your with me and Skyrunner" I said.

Once everyone got in thier flights, I switched back to all squads frequency.

"All squads, form up on my squadren, go into flight formation!" I orderd.

Raptor Squadron's ARC's came to us first, then Echo Squadron in thier V-wings, then came Adamanit Squadron in thier Eta-2 interceptors, and Scale Squadron in thier ARC's last.

The BTL's were right behind us, their squadrens to be exact, it was Razor Squadron, Grey Squadron, and Mytheril Squadon.

In a few minutes we chould see the droid army, it was massive, I was a it uneasy.

"look at the size of that army!, it at least has to be in the thousands!" Scale Leader said.

"I know, and how can we pull this off?" Razor Three said.

"cut the chatter!, even if we don't destroy the droid army, at least we can cripple them!" I said.

"sir!, incoming Vulture droids at twelve O'clock high!" Raptor Lead said.

"alright, bomber squads, focus on the droid army, the rest of us, let's give them cover fire!" I said.

I shot at an approuching Vulture droid, it exploded into many parts, all going to the ground, I then rolled right to dodge some lasers from a Vulture droid.

Ahsoka shot at the Vulture droid, making is spin to the ground, collideing with some droids on the ground.

Raptor Lead barrol rolled over a Vulture droid, but his gunner shot it down, making it turn into scrap metal.

Scale Squadren was in a dogfight with some Vulture's, but they shot them down quickly, sending them spinning to the ground, and hitting thier fellow droids, destroying them.

The bomber squad started releaseing thier payloads, eatch bomb sent a shock wave that destroyed some droids not in the blast, ATT's, and Hailfire droids were destroyed instently.

OG-9 homing spider droids started firing at us with thier cannons, sending massive beams at us.

"Watch it guys!, those OG-9 homing spider droids can be devestating to our fighters!" Mytheril Two said.

"copy that Mytheril Two" I said, I switched to squadron frequency.

"allright, we need to take out those spider droids, or our bombers will be destroyed" I said.

"rodger that AllistarLead, waiting for orders!" Rook said.

"follow my lead!, were going to destroy those spider droids" I said.

We went in fast and low, just enough for the vuture droids not to chase us, we shot at the spider droids.

We drilled into three spider droids at thier spheres, our lasers went completely in after some seconds, they fell down and exploded.

I turned sharply and shot at another, my four lasers created holes in the spider droids armor, It fell down on a two suads of ATT's, then exploded, taking any droids inn the blast radious.

I pulled up and joined Ahsoka as she was fireing at another spider droid, our combined shots made it explode, sending it's legs to the ground.

The bombers did thier handywork, most of the droid army was completely decimated, many of the droids started to retreat in terror.

We all whooped and cheered at our acomplishment, suddenly Ahsoka was hit by a missile, she was doing down, but gained control of her fighter.

It hit the ground and skidded a chouple of yards, then it flipped over, then stopped when it landed right side up.

Droids started to surround her fighter, "Ahsoka come in!, get out of there, you got droids coming to you!" I said.

She was coughing, "I can't see a thing in this smoke, I undertand the danger, but I need to get out of the fighter" she said.

"try and start it back up Ahsoka!" I said, two super battle droids showed up, they switched to a different weapon.

"I can't, everything is offline!, even if I got out I know I will be captured" she said.

"Ahsoka, don't do anything drastic, I can help!" I said, I was panicing.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way, and please don't make a rescue mission for me, I know I can get out" she said.

"Ahsoka please, just run as fast as you can!" I said, I got no responce, but I saw her come out of the cockpit and throw her lightsaber far away from her, she then put her hands up.

I was sad and upset at the same time, someone I just knew just gave themselves up, a droid picked up her lightsaber.

In a regretful voice I said, "everyone return to base, there is nothing we need to do now".

"but sir?, what about the advisor?" Skyrunner said.

"Ill find a way to rescue her, I promise, now lets return to base" I said, we left, but before I actually did, I continued to see her get marched away from her Starfighter, some droids had her astromech surrounded, and they followed close behind.

A tear rolled down my face, and sadness filled me, "don't worry, Ill rescue you, even if it takes me days" I thought, I followed the squads back to base.

When I got back to my Venator, I marched toward a door, inside was probably the best clones I have ever seen, Ultima Squad, a clone commando squad.

One of the commandos approached me, he had black hair that was short, but he had scars on his face, this was RC-1607, also known as "Tex".

"what are you doing hear sir?, do you have a mission for us?" he asked in his serious tone.

"I hope he does, iv'e been itching to blow something up" another said, he had blonde hair that was two inches, but he looked a bit more relaxed the Tex, this was RC-1663, also known as "Bomber".

"yeah, I have a mission, but I need to speak to Miller" I said.

"sure, he's with Bladez right now, just head over there" Tex said, he pointed to a doorway.

I went into the room, him and Bladez were checking there equipment, Miller had black hair shaved to military

"sir, I you here to give us a mission?" Miller said, he snapped a crisp salute.

"at ease, and yes I'm giving you guys a mission, and ill be accompanying you" I said.

"oookay, and what is this mission anyways?" Bladez asked, he was twisting a combat knife with his finger.

"I need you guys to rescue a fellow jedi named Ahsoka Tano, while I distract the commander at the base" I said.

They were surprised at first but then Miller said "we got nothing else to do, so were exactly is the base"

"I sent a recon fighter out, it should be reporting back any minute" I said.

He nodded, him and Bladez went to go see their brothers, I then got out of their room and went to my quarters.

* * *

When I got to my quarters I sat on my table and cried, "great, things can't possibly get worse" I thought.

I had some Lopez Softdrink, but this didn't help at all, I was still sad.

"great, I'm going to loose her, just how I lost my love" I thought.

"no!, I refuse to loose someone I care about again!, I will free her" I thought, I wiped away my tears and cleaned my face, I exited my quarters.

I found Ultima Squad waiting by their stealth LAAT, when we got in the pilot took off.

We were nearing the droid base, "alright, you need to find Ahsoka and bring her to the LAAT, I'll take care of the commander, and we don't have to worry about the droid army, the 66th legion is attacking them near the capital" I said.

They nodded their approval, the LAAT doors opened, revealing the base a couple of feet below us, I jumped down while the commando's repelled down.

I ran at the entrance the stopped by it, the commando's did a breach maneuver, the door exploded, and inside were some super battle droids.

I activated my lightsabers and came at them, I sliced them in half, the commandos did another breach maneuver, and blew up another door.

The commando's went to the left while I went to the right, I entered a room and sliced up all the battle droids in there.

I entered a strait away and inside was four super battle droids, and two destroyers, they shot at me, but I blocked the shots, I then came at them, slicing the super battle droids into pieces, and slicing the destroyers in half.

I Force Pushed some droids in the next room, making them fall to the floor in pieces, I rushed into another room, battle droids fired, but I blocked the shots, they fell down when the bolts struck them.

I pushed open a door with a charged force push, I then went in, a turrent fired at me, but I jumped over the shots, I sliced the super battle droids in half, and destroyed the turrent.

I kept on going into rooms, destroying many droids, that was until I enterd a room with an advanced dwarf spider droid.

It fired it's missles at me, but I dodged them, it then shot it's heavy blaster cannon, but I dodged this as well.

I came at it and stabbed it twice in the head, I then jumped up and stabbed it again in it's cannon, I jumped off and landed, I shocked it with some Force Lightning, then I lifted it up and slammed it against the ground, it layed tier motionless.

I went through another door, inside was more droids, and an AAT, I destroyed the droids easily, I then got on the AAT, I sliced the turrent off, I flipped and landed, I lifted it, then threw it across the room.

I was getting annoyued by all theese droids, "when am I going to find the commander?" I thought.

"sir, we found her, we are heading back to the LATT, we will meet you there" I heard Miller say in my communicator.

"I copy, I'll see you guys soon" I said, then I enterd another room, it was a large area, just like some of the rooms iv'e been in.

But something was different about this room, it had a dark feel to it, suddenly I felt a force signature.

I activated my lightsabers just in time to block the attack, in front of me was Arali Tualin, a female Twi'lek I once knew.

* * *

(Miller's POV)

* * *

We destroyed the last super battle droid, we then went into the next room.

It was full of super battle droids, "Bomber, switch to anti-armor" I said.

After he switched to that attachment, he shot at the super battle droids, they were desroyed instently.

We enterd the detention block, we looked around we found the right cell.

"that's her allright, Bladez, hack into the computer and deactivate the ray shield" I said.

"you got it, one hacking coming right up" he said.

It took him some seconds, but he finally ot it done, I picked her up.

"sir, we founder her, we are heading back to the LATT, we will meet you there" I said.

"I copy, I'll see you gus soon" he said, we walked out of the detention block.

* * *

(Back to Michael's POV)

* * *

"Arali, so your the commander" I said as I continued to lock with her sabers.

"that's right, I am the commander, and your not going to survive" the white Twi'lek said.

"I have killed many droids Arali, and I can pretty sure beat you, last time I checked, you wern't the best in class" I said.

She stopped the saber lock and flipped back words, she landed and got into her battle stance.

"you let my master die in front of my eyes, I can never forgive you" she said.

"I didn't let her die, she protected me against the droids while I helped you" I said.

"liar!" she said, she came at me, swinging her lightsabers, the green blade, and teal blade were a blur.

I blocked her strikes easily, but she wasa bit better then I last saw her, I kicked her, sending her flying.

She recoverd just as I came for a strike, she blocked it, and attacked herself.

I blocked her attack and swung at her again with my lightsabers, but she was able to block them.

She tred to attack me agian in a flurry of strikes, but I blocked them, I then used a force push on her, she skidded to a halt. then launched force lightning at me.

I blocked it using my lightsabers, I then launched a charged force push at her, but she got out of the way.

She charged at me, swinging her lightsabers like a mad man, I blocked and parried her strikes in time.

She used another force lighting, but I blocke this one as well, I then swung at her again in a flurry.

She blocked and parried my blows, she then launched a force push, I skidded a chouple of yards.

I launched her with a force push, she hit the wall with a thud, but she rolled and threw her lightsabers.

I jumped over them when they went towards me and back to her, I rushed at her just as she got them back, I hit her with my elbow, causing her to drop her lightsabers, I sent them across the room.

Before I could do the finish blow she said "wait, I'm sorry for accousing you, it was that planet Felucia, it's evil, it corrupted me"

"how do I know your not lying?" I asked, I pressed my lightsabers close to her.

"look into my eyes, they will show im telling the truth" she said, her green eyes revealed that she was.

"when you left me due to my injuries, I was saved by Dooku, he said he whould kill me, unless I swore alligence to him, so I did" she said.

I deactivated my lightsabers, I got her up, she immediatly hugged me.

"please, I can't go back to him, he will kill me if I do" she said.

"fine, you can come with me, but no funny buisness" I said sternly.

She went over and got her lightsabers, she clipped them back to her belt.

"come on then, my LAAT is waiting for me" I said, she followed my back to the LAAT, once I explained what happened, we went in.

* * *

We enterd the medical bay of "Jedi's Streagth", Ahsoka was on a bed.

"is she going to be allright?" I asked.

"she's going to be fine, she just needs some rest" the docter said, he then left.

I sighed out of releaf, Arali came by me, "so, does she have a special place inside your heart?" she asked.

"yeah, you can say that" I said.

"I thought you always followed the code Michael" she said.

"I still do, just not the unfair parts" I said.

She smiled a bit, "i'm going to go to my new quarters, I guess I will see you later" she said, she went out of the sick bay.

I stayed in the sick bay, Ahsoka finally started to stir and sat up.

"I'm glad your awake, how do you feel?" I asked.

"fine but I still ache a bit, so did you defeat her?" she asked.

"who Arali?, I did but she redeemed herself before I could finish the fight" I said.

"I knew she would, she still had some light left in her when I first saw her" she said.

"well she's going to go to her quarters, and you should do the same, you need rest" I said.

She got up and hugged me "I'm happy you came to get me, despite me saying not to" she said.

"well I couldn't just leave you there, I would have felt guilty, plus if I did I wouldn't have one of my friends back" I said.

"well I guess I beter get going then" she said, she let go of me and exited the sick bay.

I decided it was best for me to go to my quarters as well, so I did.

While I was asleep, I had a dream were I was with Ahsoka in a desert, and we were by a medium sized house, and we were kissing.

This made me happy, because I would see the end of this war, and I will be with the girl I love.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter, stay tooned for Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm, see you all next chapter.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucasfilm and all there partners.

The 66th legion, "Jedi's Streagth", my OC's, and lightsaber colors are ouned by me, ask permishion if you want to use them.


	3. Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

(A/N): This is the third chapter of She's Worth Fighting For, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

I woke up in the morning and did everything to get ready again, I then went to the mess hall for breakfast.

While walking to the mess hall I thought "_why am I hesitating to love her?, is it because I fear of loosing her just like Luka?_"

I thought about this while getting to the mess hall, "_I guess I do not want to loose her, but she looks just like Luka_" I thought.

"_if only the force can give me sign of what to do_" I thought, I was now in the mess hall.

Once I got some minced nerf stew for breakfast, I sat down by Ahsoka, who was having a chat with Arali.

Once they were done I said "so how is everyone doing today?, hopefully your getting used to living here".

"I'm doing fine, and it's a bit weird living with a bunch of people that are basically the same person" Arali said as she held up her sandwich.

"they actually have their own personalities though, so anything else happen?" I asked.

"I bumped into Ultima yesterday, and well......I think he's kind of cute" Arali said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

My spoon clattered onto the plate, "_Oh this sounds interesting_" I thought.

"okay, and why do you think that?" I said.

"I don't really know......but he's charming, polite, and sincere, but what I heard from him that he is a firce fighter" she said.

"yeah he is a good fighter, he actually took out an ATT by throwing a thermol detonator down it's hatch during a battle" I said.

"why can't the males of my species be more like him?, he's what I always wanted in a man and more" she said.

Once Ahsoka was done with her steak she said "okay, can we switch to a different subject quickly, Ultima is heading this way" Arali jumped.

Ultima came to our table an sat down by Arali, "that battle was hard pressed, I'm glad that the bombers did what they did, or we might not have held them for long".

"when we were in the fighters, there were many droids down there" Ahsoka said.

"i'm just glad we destroyed all thier units on this planet, now we can finally get some well deserved R&R" I said, I dipped my spoon into my stew.

"it's about time we did, I can't just to sit back and relax on a beach somewhere" he said after swallowing some of his minced nerf stew.

"well untill that happens we still got to stop this war" I said.

"I don't know, I feel like something terrible will happen after the war" Ahsoka said, as she put her fork into her salad.

"what to mean, mam?" Ultima asked.

She took a bite of her salad, and after swallowing she said "I have a strange feeling like something very bad is going to happen to the republic".

"well what ever it is, we can face it together, as long as we stick together, there is probably nothing we can accomplish" I said after I had a spoonful of my stew.

There was some silence then Arali said "has anyone noticed that everyone is always on edge around here?"

"well there always are, we could be attacked any moment" I said, after finishing the rest of my stew.

"anybody else think what life is like outside of this ship?" Arali said after finishing her sandwich.

"if there is no war, life would probably be alot better, but it would still be bad because of all the injustices" I said.

"if only this war would be over allready" Arali said.

"this war has been fought long and hard for to long, hopefully it will be over in a month" I said.

Things were silent for awhile, once everyone was done me and Ahsoka headed off to the bridge.

The air was cool as always in the hallways, we walked a bit until we got to the bridge doors.

When we walked in I said "statis report".

"sensors indicate that there is no CIS activity on the planets surface or in the system, fighter patrols indicate that the system is all clear" the communication officer said.

I activated the holo map, up popped up a holo image of the planet, and my fleet, I could see seven Venators and four Acclamtor assault ships around the planet.

"what about the ground troops?" I asked.

"they have reported that all areas in a hundred miles from the captal are clear of CIS activity" he said.

"tell them to stay on partol and report anything suspisious" I said.

"sir, yes sir!" he said.

I motioned Ahsoka to follow, were were heading to the hanger, but when we were heading there I was wondering about what she said.

"_why is she feeling like that?, is something bad actually going to happen at the end of the war?_" I thought.

"_if it's true then I need to stay vigilant, there's no telling what can happen_" I thought.

We finally reached the hanger, I took her to wear I was repairing her fighter.

"hope you don't mind but I got your fighter, and don't worry we got your astromech as well" I said.

She ran her hand against were her fighter was hit, the top right S-foil, it was bearly holding on.

"I can help fix it if you want" I said.

"sure, I could use some help fixing this" she said.

Once I got the tools we started fixing her Eta-2 actis interceptor, R2-D6 and R7-A7 also helped us out.

While I was cutting off the S-foil with a F-187 fusion cutter, Ahsoka said "Michael, hand me that animated metal sealant".

"sure" I replied, I stopped what I was doing and grabbed it, and handed it to her, she applied it to a crack that was on the front of the fighter.

It moved toward the crack, then it started to hiss and there was some steam, after some seconds, it became hard.

"that is one interesting sealant" I said.

"I think so to, but it's kind of wierd that it is animated, it freaks me out a bit" she said.

"but it's kind of cool it makes the hull two times stronger" I said.

"I guess it is, now if you don't mind I need to check the systems" she said.

I put down the visor again and went back to work as she went into the cockpit, I finally cut off the S-foil just as she activated the systems.

"damn it!, just what I freaking needed!" she said, she turned it off and got out of the cockpit.

"so anything wrong?" I asked.

"wrong?, most of the systems are damaged!, the controls are shot, the weapon capacitors are damaged beyond repair, the engines are F.U.B.A.R., and the weapons are now useless" she said.

"how can it have that much damage?, didn't it have shielding on it?" I asked.

"I never bothered putting shields on my starfighter, I never had enough time" she said.

"well now you do since there is nothing else to do" I said, I went some were in the hanger and got some parts for her starfighter.

"I was able to find better capaciters, and I found some replacement engines as well, plus I found some parts to replace the parts broken for your controls" I said.

"well that's some good news, but it might take all day just to get it done" she said.

"I don't really care as long as I get some time to spend with you" I said.

She blushed a bit, turning her cheeks scarlet, bit she then coughed in her hand "well uh...... let's get started then" she said.

We started by replacing the parts of the controls, it wasn't easy to do, but we did it.

Once we got the S-foil we lifted it up and put right were it was supposed to go, I used the animated metal sealant to secure it onto Ahsoka's starfighter.

But replacing the capacitors was hard, I opened up the spot were they were, and indeed the capacitors were beyond repair.

It was hard work trying to get the capacitors out, I got to one of them and yanked it out, while Ahsoka did the same with the other once.

We threw them in the trash pile, "ok let's put the new ones in" she said.

It was a bit heavy, but I didn't care, I approached the starfighter again and placed the capacitor into the socket.

Ahsoka was having some difficulty, but she was able to get the capacitor she was holding into the other socket.

"all that is left now is the engines" she said.

"yeah, but it will probably take most of the day just to remove them, and put the new ones on" I said.

We had to remove the engines from the Acceleration Compansators, and that was hard work.

I was still getting the right engine off with the fusion cutter when Ahsoka started getting the other engine off.

"carefull, I'm still down here" I said as I continued to cut the metal.

"don't worry, I'm always careful" she said.

I rolled my eyes "_if that was true then you wouldn't have gotten hurt" _I thought.

She got the left engine off the ship, this actually gave me some room to get the other side of the engine.

Once I got that side done, I did the other side, then used the force to get it off.

"well that was difficult" I said.

"yeah, hopefully getting the working engines back on will be alot easier" Ahsoka said.

Getting the engines on were a bit easier, but still hard.

When Ahsoka was putting the last engine on, I decided to look for a good shield generator.

Once I found it I brought it to the starfighter just as Ahsoka was done with the engine.

"I found a shield generator that will give you significant protection" I said.

"good, and thanks for helping me out" Ahsoka said.

"No problem" I said, we both started to put the generator in the starfighter.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV)

* * *

While I was helping Michael with the shield generator I thought "_why do I have feelings for him?, but I can't, attachment is forbidden_"

"_then why can't I stop thinking about him?, is it because I am attracted to him?_" I thought.

"_but I can't be attracted to him, because I'll sleep with him, and I'll break the code_" I thought.

"_but why do I care about him so much?, does he even like me?_" I thought.

"_oh force, why am I dreaming about being with him so much?, and why can't I stop?_" I thought.

"_this is so confusing to me, I want to be with him, but I can't break the code, which is more important, oh force, give me a sign_" I thought.

I kept on helping Michael with the shield generator, so I chould these thoughts at bay.

* * *

(back to Michael's POV)

* * *

We fianlly got the shield generator on, by the time we were done, I had some sweat on my forehead, I got a rag and wiped it away.

"Well, that should do it, go ahead and try it out" I said.

She got in the cock pit and turned the starfighter on and check the systems.

"everything is working fine now thanks to you" she said, she turned her starfighter off.

"don't mention it, plus you helped out as well" I said.

"I guess we both fixed my starfighter" she said as she exited her starfighter.

I went to her S-foil and examined it, "but thier is still something missing" I said.

"what's missing?, I thought we fixed it completely?" she said.

"hold on, Ill be right back" I said, I came back with some Starship Paint Kits, and started painting on her new top right S-foil.

It took me some time but I finally got the finished product done, it was the republic logo, but the black was replaced with green, and it was surrounded by a light grey circle.

"I think looks well on your starfighter, what do you think?" I asked.

"it looks good, but what exactly is it?" she asked.

"it's my squadron's logo, consider yourself my official number two" I said.

We shook hands, "I am honored to be in your squadron, now let's go see what happening since we were gone" she said.

"I guess, the bridge probably has something to report" I said, we exited the hanger and went to the bridge.

While we were walking the clones were busily going about their buisness, but I was looking at Ahsoka.

Anxiety soon came after word, seeing her walk was just enough to make me nervous.

"_must....resist....temptation_" I thought, but I couldn't help but stare.

Just seeing that skirt gave me ideas "_dammit!, why am I thinking about doing that to her?_ " I thought.

"_I'm afraid to love again, but somehow I can't control myself, why is this happening?_" I thought.

"Michael, you look a bit nervous, something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"no, nothing is wrong, I'm fine" I said.

"hmmmmm, you don't look fine, are you sure?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm peachy keen" I said.

"well okay I guess" she said, we continued to walk to the bridge.

* * *

(Ahsoka's POV again)

* * *

"_Ok, that was weird, why was he acting like that?_" I thought.

"_wait a minute, has he been staring at me this whole time?, no wonder he is so nervous!_" I thought.

"_am I actually that attractive to him?, I mean I am better looking then the average girl, but that is nothing to get riled up about_" I thought.

"_oh my force......how come I didn't see this at first, he does have feelings for me!_" I realized.

"_but why though, why does he like me exept for looking like Luka?_" I thought.

"_it must be my oun attractiveness that is making him act like this_" I realized.

"_but I only like him as a friend but......I can't breack his heart_" I thought sadly.

We were probably half way to the bridge when I noticed he was blushing a bit for the corner of my eyes.

"_I don't want our friendship to end but yet......I can't help but wanting something more_" I thought.

"_but what about the code?, I can't possibly break it, I've held on to it's princibles for a long time_" I thought.

"_why does attachment have to be forbbiden?, it's just not fair, I like him!_" I thought.

"_this is getting to complicated, should I follow the code like I have been doing for long time?, or should I follow my heart?_" I thought.

"_well what ever the answer is, it has to wait, were nearing the bridge_" I thought, the doors opened and we stepped into the bridge.

* * *

(Michael's POV again)

* * *

We finally got to the bridge, "did anything happen while I was away?" I asked.

"not much, some of the squadrons escorted some frighters to thier LZ, and that's pretty much we had done" he said.

"hmmmmmm, well keep watching the scanners and communications for anything suspicious, Ill be back shortly" I said, I exited the bridge, and Ahsoka followed soon after.

"so, what are we gong to do now on our possible day off?" she asked.

"I don't know, we could always go to the theature and watch something" I said.

"are you sure that's a good dea?, it sounds like a date" she said.

"what?, no I just want to see something as friends" I said.

She put her thumb under her chain and her her index inger on her lips for a couple of seconds, "ok, I guess we could go, but as friends only" she said.

"ok, but I think we might have to go in disguise, there's no telling if thier is CIS spies in the city" I said.

"you might be right there, but what our lightsabers?, were going to need them incase of trouble" she said.

"just put it in one of your pockets, that's if you have anything with pockets" I said.

She nodded, we both went seperate ways, heading to our quarters.

* * *

When I got to mine I locked the door, undressed, and took a shower, once I was done I dried myself and looked at my closet for naything to wear.

There was mostly my spare jedi robes in here, but in a hidden section was some civilian clothes, so I looked throught them.

I finally decidced to wear some sky blue jean shorts, white and grey shoes, grey fingerless gloves, white socks, and a white T-shirt that had blue letters that said "just keep on truck'n!" in aurebesh.

Once I was done I went to Ahsoka's quarters, she came out in a red T-shirt, blue pants, orange shoes, and grey sweat bands, she also had a necklace that was silver and had a blue gem on it.

"so how do I look?" she asked.

"you look great Ahsoka, now we must get going" I said.

"just wait awhile, Arali is my room getting dressed, and Ultima is choosing his clothes right now." she said.

I sighed, "fine, I don't mind them coming along, but I think your pant's are going to be a bit......tight for him" I said.

"don't worry, I always keep a spare of guy pants just in case" she said.

Arali and Ultima both came out of her room, Arali was wearing a grey t-shirt, tan pants, and blue shoes, but she still wearing her black lekku wrap.

Ultima was wearing sky blue pants, a green shirt, black shoes and black gloves.

"well now that everyone is in disguise, let's hurry to my private hanger" I said.

"you have a private hanger?" Ahsoka asked.

"yes, I have a private hanger, it's were I keep my YT-1300" I said.

We ran to my private hanger so no one could see us, when we got there, I swiped my passkey, we then enterd my private hanger.

everyone was amazed at my YT-1300, it had green all around the edge of the saucer like hull, but it had flames on the foward mandibles, the outside flames were emerald green while the inside ones were green.

* * *

(A/N): if you must know it has the saucer decal part of texture three, and the fire of texture four from Star Wars Galaxies combined

* * *

"Everyone, say hello to "Luka's Spirit" my oun highly modified YT-1300" I said.

"wow, this ship looks so cool, what does it have?" Arali asked.

I chuckled "it has four Corellian AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons, two Mon Calamari Deluxe Elite Capacitors, a class 1 hyperdrive, a Corellian Modified BT5 Reactor , an Incom Techscreen Elite Shield Generator, an SoroSuub Elite Droid Interface, and a Corellian Engineering Corp. Highly Modified Elite Thrust Enhancer" I said.

She did a low whistle, "those are most likely top knotch parts you have your hands on" she said.

"hold on, how did you even get those parts, or the ship?" Ahsoka asked.

"well during the second year of the war, I found this ship abandoned, and it was because the reactor was blown to pieces along with everything else, so I brought it here one night so I could restore it" I said.

"as for the parts, I got the corriellian parts from a person that was working in Corellian Engineering Corp., while the other ones I got from various smugglers that owed me a favor, mainly because my fleet saved thier hides from a pirate attack" I said.

"it is an impressive ship sir, but how are we going to to leave without the fleet noticeing?" Ultima said.

"I installed a stealth generator, this will make it invisible to the naked eye" I said.

"well if anyone doesn't mind, I'm going to take a look around" Arali said, I pressed a button and the ramp came down, she stepped inside.

I did so as well after Ahsoka and Ultima did, the inside of "Luka's Spirit" was pretty normal for a YT-1300 that was in the passenger configuration, but it had the cargo holds, and refresher of the fright configureation.

The passenger lounge had some grey sofas with a holo emmiter in the middle, but the cargo holds were made into passenger cabins, exept for the one connected to the fright loading room, two beds were in the engine room as well.

We went into the cockpit, in it was four chairs and a command module, everyone sat in a seat while I got into the pilot seat.

I actiavated the ship, and sent it out of the hanger, then sent it over "Jedi's Streagth".

"wait a minute, arn't the clones going to wonder were we are?" Ahsoka sked.

"I left them a messege that said we were going somewere on the planet, and that it was a jedi affair" I said.

I then sent "Luka's Spirit" towards Talus.

* * *

Once we went into one of the hangers, I turned off the ship, we then got out of the ship using the front exit ramp.

"so what sould we do first?, we have the woule day to waste" Arali said.

"well, we could always watch a podrace, I hear there pretty good" I said.

"my master used to be a podracer, even I raced one on a mission for the republic" Ahsoka said.

"is that the only thing were going see?" Ultima said.

"no, it can be our first, but usually you have to go to scetchy establishments usually to see one" I said.

"ok, so what is next after that?" Arali asked.

"well, I always wanted to see Grav-ball, it looks like an interesting sport" Ahsoka said.

"that can be our next stop after the podracing, is there anything else?" I asked.

"I want to see a swoop race, it looks like something we can all get into" Ultima said.

"okay, but if were doing that I'm cheering for SoroSub Corp, they did make the droid interface on "Luka's Spirit" " I said.

"well I want to go to a club and hang out" Arali said.

"I guess we could do that once we get everything else done" I said, once everyone nodded thier approuval, we exted the spaceport.

* * *

We found a cantina and went inside, there were many different species in the cantina, there were some humens, Twi'leks, Dugs, two Devaronians, some Zabraks, a few Wookies, and three Vulptereens.

Everyone sat down by a screen that had the pre game show for podracing, a waiter that was a humen female came by and got our orders.

she came by after two minutes and brought us our drinks, witch were Lopez Softdrink.

They started showing the podracers that were on the track witch was the Boonta Eve Classic.

There were many racers on the track with thier pods, there was Clegg Holdfast with his KV9T9-B Wasp, Bozzie Baranta and his Shelba 730 Razorr, Mars Guo and his

Plug- Behemoth, and Ody Mandrell and his Exelbrok XL 5115.

Those were just not the only racers, their was also Ebe E. Endocott and his JAK Racing J930 Dash-8, a red female Twi'lek by the name of Nallok t`racen who was racing in a _MARK IV_Flat-Twin Turbojet with her oun constom cockpit.

There was also a Togrutan female named Rona Tanuan that was piloting a Pizer-Errol Stinger 627 S, Shrivel Brittrand and his custom podracer called Kulless Squall, plus many others.

Ahsoka actually looked and unknowingly swallowed some of her soda, she put it down and started coughing, I patted her on the back to make her stop.

"what the heck?, is that actually Kidd Kareen?" she asked, I looked up at the screen and saw a male rutian Twi'lek near a RS 557 that had a custom made cockpit, he was waving both of hands towards the crowd.

"_showboater_" I thought.

"you knew this guy?" I asked.

"knew him?, I used to have a crush on him, but I don't anymore" she said, she took a drink of her softdrink.

I looked up and saw a purple female Twi'lek by the name of Arruna Rackus, and she was by a podracer that had three yellow scoops on the end of eatch turbines.

"that's an interesting podracer, I haven't seen anything like it" Arali said.

"am I hearing this right?, I swore I just herd the annoncer say that Anakin Skywalker used to have this pod" I said, I was a bit surprised.

"well it should be, I heard from Obi-Wan that he actually used to have a podracer of his oun" Ahsoka said.

"then how did this female Twi'lek her hands on it in the first place?" I said.

"anything can happen in two and a quarter years" Ultima said.

"Yeah, I guess you might be right about that" I said, we refocused on the podrace.

The pilots got into thie podracers, and once the light turned green, all eighteen pods went across the line starting the first lap.

Arruna was in the lead obviously, with Clegg Holdfast in second, and Bozzie Baranta in third, Kidd was in the middle of the pack, but his RS 557 was slowly advancing up to the top five.

They used the first turn and everyone went in single file into a curving canyon that cut through Waldo Flats, they then went into Mushroom Mesa.

Kidd was now in forth place, but he was being followed slowly by Rona.

The racers then dropped into Ebe Crater Vally, and were rocketing towards Begger's Canyon, Arruna was using her pod to hit Clegg Holdfast's he moved out of the way, but unknowingly hit a boulder, causeing one of his engines to explode in a ball of fire, he was now out of the race, Arruna was laughing about how stupid he was, but then refocused on the race.

They then enterd Begger's Canyon, all of the racers focused on navigating the difficult turns of the canyon, after awhile they rocketed out of Beggers Canyon and enterd the Desert Plain.

Kidd was slowly advancing to second place, ahead of him was Bozzie, Bozzie kept on getting in the way of Kidd's pod, but then Kidd did a move that Anakin did many years before, causeing him to pass Bozzie, and enter second place.

"_second place is a very dangerpus place for him to be in right now, that Twi'lek looks agressive_" I thought.

They then enterd the Arch Canyon, were only experieanced of podracer pilots can enter.

Bozzie was trying to past Kidd, but he couldn't, one of the podracers slammed into the archs, causeing one of his engines to explode, this also caused another racer to loose control and slam into the wall of the canyon.

"_man, this is one dangerous profession to be in, no wonder non-humens are good at this race_" I thought.

They went through the canon and enterd the Canyon Dune Turn, suddenly lasers started firing, coming from the Tuskin Raiders.

One of the racer's cables got shot, sending one of the engines to the wall, anothers engine was shot clean through, sending the pod to the ground.

They got away from the Canyon Dune Turn, and finally enterd into the last canyon of the circuit.

They easily passed the turns and went into The Corkscrew, then all racers got through Devil's Doorknob.

They raced through Hutt Flats and crossed the finish line, they enterd into lap two.

In lap two pretty much more people crashed, all that there was left was Arruna, Kidd, Bozzie, Rona, "Bullzeye" Navior, Shrivel, Mars Guo, Nallok, Ebe E. Endocott, and Ody Mandrell.

Lap three was the most dangeous one of all, when they were in Ebe Crater Vally, some pods clashed against eatchother, desperately trying to wreck eatch other.

Once they got through Begger's Canyon they went through the Desert Plain for the last time.

Arruna and Kidd looked at eatch other, then nodded, they loward thier speed a tad bit to let Ebe got in the middle of them.

They kept him still with some difficulty when they enterd Arch Canyon, then suddenly turned away from him.

Ebe's podracer slammed into one of the archs, his left engine burt into flames, he was out of the race.

"looks like Arruna and Kidd are teammates" I said.

"yeah, they look like a dangerous duo to deal with" Ultima said.

They then enterd another canyon, and went into the cave as well, and came out into the Canyon Dune Turn.

There was more incoming fire from the Tuskin Raiders, "Bullzeye" Navior was shot once in both his engines, they exploded into scrap metal.

Mars Gro was shot a couple of times, but his pod only got scorth marks from the shots, while Ody Mandrell's pod escaped being hit by mere inches.

They took Bindy Bend one last time before entering the canyon one last time.

They exited the canton through Devil's Doorknob, but Shrivel's pod got clipped when he tried to get through, his engines exploded in a ball of fire, and he was launched from Devil's Doornob a couple of feet.

The remaining racers were Arruna, Kidd, Bozzie, Rona, Mars Guo, Nallok, and Ody Mandrell.

They all pushed thier pods to the limit of what they could without useing the boosting mechenism in thier pods.

They suddenly used thier boosting mechanisms for thier pods half way to the finish line, Kidd was slowly advancing up to first place, but Arruna was not going to let it happen, she too used her boost, making the lead for 1st neck and neck.

everyone returned to normal speed, but Arruna and Kidd both kept on pushing the boosters, they almost overheated both thier pods when they turned it off.

When they enterd Mos espa Area, they were both still neck and neck, they both passed the finish line, ending the race, they returned to thier pits to see the photo finish.

They showed what happened, and it turned out Kidd won by an inch, the crowd went crazy, for this was the first Boonta Eve Classic that Kidd enterd and won.

Him and the other racers actually shook hands and had a few conversations as he was given the Boonta Cup, once he got it, he raised it above his head and shouted in victory.

"looks like Kidd won, I knew he could do it" Ahsoka said.

"I have to admit, he is one impressive podracer, probably almost as good as Anakin" I said.

What happened next was unsuspecting, Kidd kneeled in front of Arruna, then got a black box and opened it, inside was a silver ring with a purple gem in it, she was surprised.

"in all my years of announcing podracing, I have not seen anything like this!" Fodesinbeed said, his other head witch was green said the same thing in Huttese.

"it looks like Kidd Kareen the victor, is proposing to his teamate Arruna" he said, his other head said the same thing in Huttese.

The reaction was obvious, I saw her mouth the word "yes" with tears in her eyes, they hugged eathother.

"well, this was a little sudden" I thought.

"looks like they were more then just team mates" Ultima said.

"yep, it sure seems like it" Ahsoka said.

"well, we need to hurry and get to the Grav-ball arena" I said.

Suddenly a man was trying to hit on Arali, but Ultima turned the guy around and punched him in the face.

"let's go, I'm starting to hate this place" he said, we left after I payed for the drinks.

* * *

We got to the area just as the game started it was Ardees Beverage Co. verses another team, it actually lasted for awhile, but the victor was Ardees Beverage Co.

We exited the area and went to another cantina to see a swoop race, there were many different species in this one as well, we sat by a tv screen that was showing a swoop race.

The track was the one from Naboo, called the Keren City Street Race, in it was Team Ferini, Team Milennium Holos, Team Nakuda, and Team Tagge.

The race then started, the racers croosed the finishline, starting lap one.

They went through the streets of Naboo, going on bridges, and tight turns, trying to best one another.

the leader was someone from Team Ferini, followed by a swoop racer from Team Nakuda, and Team Tagge.

They crossed the finish line and went into lap two, the positions were now changed drasicly, a swooper from Millennium Holos was now in the lead.

They kept on going on the bridges and using the tight turns, all the racers were desperate to win, they enterd lap three.

Some of the racers were trying to hit eatch other, hopeing to cause the other one to crash, the lead was now taken by Team Ferini.

They were being more agressive now as they were in lap three, many were trying to cause the other swoop crash, but they stay focued on the race as well.

The victor was Team Ferini, we left the cantina soon after.

While we were heading towards a club, I got a messege from my communicator, I answerd it.

"this is Michael, go ahead" I said.

"sir, sensors indicate that a medium sized fleet is coming into the ystem soon, we know you are busy, but we need you right now" a clone opperator said.

"rodger that, I'll head up right now" I said, I turned the communicator off.

"guys, we have to cut this short, I just got a call saying a medium sized fleet is entering the system" I said.

"well, orders are orders, lets head back to the ship" Ultima said.

* * *

When we got to my ship, several men were blocking it, they had some impressive armor, and they had blasters as well.

The man from the bar showed up wielding a blaster rifle, "nice ship you got there, Ill be glad to take it" he said.

This got me pissed "you lay as so much as a finger on my ship, I'll cut you in half!" I said.

This made is buddies laugh "you think you can stop me?, your out numberd and outgunned" he said.

"don't tempt me, cause I can get to you faster then you can pull that trigger" I said.

"i'd like to see you try, now hand over the girl and the ship, and no one will get hurt" he said.

"you not going to take anything, now I suggest you leave before things get ugly" I said sternly.

"ill give you to the count of five to hand her over before I take her" he said.

"well I'm going to count to three before I get over there and toss you at the wall" I said.

He shrugged then started counting down with his fingers, that did it.

I calmed my self down and used the force to get my lightsabers from my pockets, I activated then swiftly and rushed at them, Ahsoka and Arali followed suit.

we cut thier blasters in half before they had a chance to pull the trigger, I kicked the guy in the stomach sending him to the floor, I held him down with one of my feet.

Ultima came over and kicked him repeatedly in the midsection, he got him up and sluged him with an impressive right hook.

Ultima grabbed him and bashed him against my ship "give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" he barked at the man.

"okay okay!, I was hired by a sith, what's his name, Dooku I believe, he told me to find your friend and bring her to him unharmed" he said.

Ultima puched him in the face and threw him a chouple of yards, he then enterd the ship, blood started to pool around the mans face.

Once I enterd the ship with Ahsoka and Arali, we flew out of the city, and headed for "Jedi's Streagth".

* * *

We enterd the hanger in a couple of minutes, once "Luka's Spirit" touched the floor, I deactivated the ship and we sprinted down the ramp, we got by the door that lead to a hallway.

"if anyone asks, we were on a undercover mission to look for CIS spies in the city, and we had to wear civilian clothes to blend in" I said.

They nodded thier approval, we then enterd the hallway, I swiped the passkey again to close the private hanger, we went our seperate ways again.

I got to my quarters quickly and put on my jedi robes, I reclipped my lightsabers, I got my double-bladed lightsaber from one of my drowers and clipped that on as well.

I exited my quarters and went to the bridge, I got there before the fleet got out of hyperspace.

"sir, we have ships coming out of hyperspace" one of the operators said.

"put the captain of the fleet onto the holocommunicator" I said.

The ships came out of hyperspace, they were a mix of Kaloth-class battle cruisers, IPV-1 System Patrol Crafts, and some Licter-class dungeon ships.

The captain came up, it was a humen around his twentys "this is the captain of the "Sparrow", we request immediate clearence to the planet" he said.

"you will only gain clearence if you tell me what you profit in, if you don't, I will have to ask you to leave" I said sternly.

He looked at me a chouple of seconds, once he saw I wasn't going to back down he said "we just trade and sell, weapons, raw materials, and people" he said.

His answer triggerd something in my mind, anger and hate suddenly envoloped me.

"_damn slavers!, they think they can get away with selling and tortureing innocent people, well, not on my watch they wont!_" I thought.

"your not selling anyone here I'm afraid" I said.

"you think you can get the slaves?, ha!, we will just hyperspace out of here" he said, the transmission was cut.

"activate the gravity well generators, there not going anywere" I said.

"sir, yes sir!" the operators said, I cleanched my fists as they did there orders.

The gravity wells that I put on my Vindicators were activated, the pirate fleet was now unable to retreat.

"All fighters and bombers!, scramble!, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!" I said in the communicator.

"order the engineers to get the LATT's ready for deployment, and my Squadron as well" I said.

"Sir, yes Sir!" one of the operators said.

"also do not use any weapons that can harm the ships, use the ion cannons, we need to rescue all the slaves before we destroy the fleet" I said, I then went to the hanger.

* * *

I met Ahsoka and Arali in the hanger, we then went to my squadron's Eta's.

In the hanger was another Eta-2 Actis Interceptor, but it was painted teal and white, in it was the droid R2-A6, a astromech droid that had teal replaced were the official green was.

"this is your fighter Arali, the Eta-2's handle like a dream, and can take out a vulture with three shots, and this is your droid R2-A6" I said.

"is there anything else I should know before we go?" she asked.

"yeah there is, your my official number three since Thrasher was KIA in the last mission" I said.

She shook my hand, "ill serve you well, now lets go, I want to get my first kill" she said.

With that we enterd our Eta's just as the rest of the squad got in theirs, we took off after the LATTs.

When we enterd space we could see multiple M3-A Scyk Fighters, G1-M4-C Dunelizerd Fighters, some M22-T Krayt Gunships, and Z-95 Headhunters.

"why the heck are they using Z-95's I thought they were considered obsolete?" Skyrunner said.

"don't judge it by it's appearance, it can still do considerable amount of damage" I said.

"allright listen up, we need to protect the LATT's from incoming fire from the fighters, that way they can bored the ships and get the slaves off of it, some of the LATTs are empty so we can transport the slaves" I said.

"Raptor Squadron, Razor Squadron, Echo Squadron, Adamanit Squadron, Scale Squadron, Mytheril Squadon, and Grey Squadron are going to help us protect the LATTs" I said.

We went around the LATTs in a guard formation, we went towards one of the pirateships.

"sir!, we have incoming Dunelizerds incoming at one O'clock high!" Skyrunner said.

"I see them Skyrunner, let me and my flight deal with them" I said.

Me, Ahsoka, and Arali zeroed in on the Dunelizerds, they started to fire at us, but we dodged thier shots.

I fired at the leader, the lasers hit it's shields, but they disappated, I kept on fireing while it fired at me, but eventually it exploded in a ball of fire.

Some Z-95's came right at us, but we shot at them, three fireballs soon came after, I spun my Eta-2 to dodged some laser fire from a Scyk, once I stopped I aimed and fired, the Scyk exploded in a ball of fire.

More pirate fighters were coming to our group, "all squads, incoming fighters!" I said in the all squads channel.

The arcs started firing off thier tail guns, hitting any pirate fighter that came to close.

We continued to engedge the pirate fighters, I shot at a Z-95, it exploded into several pieces.

Ahsoka took out two Scyks, while Arali destroyed two Dunelizerds.

We were almost to one of the Licter-class dungeon ships when more fighters came in, the LATTs started firing thier compressed laser cannons, some of them hit the pirate fighters, turning them into scrap.

I targeted a dunelizerd, then fired my laser cannons, four of the shots hit the shields, while the rest hit the dunelizerd, putting holes into the armor, it then exploded.

Just then two new squadrons of fighters came out of no were, they had fins on the engines, they looked like a spearhead almost, thier lasers were on the side of the spearhead shaped frme, and they were painted red and white.

"we got ememy fighters coming in at 2 O'clock" I said.

"rodger that Freedom Lead" Scale Leader said.

I aimed at one of the fighters and fired, it's shields took some of the shots, but then it exploded in a ball of fire.

Lasers started hitting my starfighter, I flipped over the shooter, it was one of the spearhead like fighters, I got him in my line of sight and fired.

It exploded into scrap metal when my lasers hit it, I flipped again then spun until I was right side up, I fired on a dunelizerd, turning it into scrap metal.

The LATTs were now entering the open hanger bays of the dungeon ship, they took out fighters that were trying to get into combat.

"Ahsoka, Arali, follow me, were going to land in the dungeon ship" I said.

We got into formation, we went strait for the hanger, taking out any fighter in our line of sight.

We landed in the hanger just as the clone troopers started to file out of the LAAT's, we exited our fighters.

I approuched the captain of this LAAT group "set defencive perimiters around the entrnce of the hanger bay, the rest of the troops will follow me" I said.

"yes, sir" he said, he then started giving out orders.

I went to one of the doors and opened it with the force, I went into the hallway.

The hall way was a bit dark and a creepy, the metal plating on the floor was a brownish black.

"carefull, theres no telling what could be in theese halls" I said.

Me, Ahsoka, Arali, and some of the troops went down another hallway while another group went down another.

As we neared another door, it opened, revealing a group of mercenaries obviously hired by the slavers, they fired at us using A280 blaster rifles, ACP Repeaters and ACP Array Guns.

I ducked behind a wall just as an ACP Arry round hit were I once was, the clones fired at the mercs, but both sides were suffering casulties.

Ahsoka ducked right by me, "how the heck did theese slavers get thier hands on ACP technology?" she said over the sounds of blasters firing.

"there slavers, they can get hold of anything" I said.

"someone throw a frag grenade in there!" I heard one of the clones yell.

I look around and found a dead clone, I used the force and got the frag grenade.

I put the timer for seven seconds, then pressed the activation switch, "fire in the hole!" I yelled, I tossed the grenade.

It landed in the middle of the mercenaries, one of them tried to pick it up and throw it, but it was to late, it exploded, the metal shrapenel sprayed everywere among the mercs, most of them fell to the ground.

The clones fired on the remaining mercs, killing them.

Once we got out of cover i looked around for a weapon, I decided to go with an ACP Repeater, I also got some ammo as well, plus I took a belt of a merc that had some frag gernades, a thermal detonator, and two flash bangs.

"you shouldn't be using those, what would happen if you were wounded" Ahsoka said.

"I fight alongside clones Ahsoka, even if it means I have to grab a blaster rifle to do it" I said, we enterd another hallway.

We went to the door at the end of the hallway, I opned it using the force, I quickly got a flash bang and threw it in, I then went againt the wall by the door.

The next room lit up like a miniature sun, but it suddenly stopped in two seconds, the clones fired, killing the mercs inside.

The room looked liked a chamber almost, we went to the other door, everyone ducked behind something, I croutched behind a metal crate.

The door opened, revealing Trandoshanslavers, and mercs, all wielding ACP Repeaters, and ACP Array Guns.

The clones and Trandos started firing at eatch other, one of the clones was blown back several feet by a ACP Array blast, he died were he landed.

I fired my ACP Repeater, hitting one of the Trandos in the chest, he fell to the floor dead, I aimed at another, I hit the other Trando in the head, he died before he hit the ground.

I ducked just in time to dodge a ACP Repeater round, I shot again, killing another Trando slaver, the clones kept of firing on the Trandos and eventually the Trandos fellback, we pushed them into the other hall way.

I fired at one of the Trandos, he fell to the floor dead, two clones threw a frag grenade, they exploded, killing the remaining Trandos.

I got near one of the doors and opened it using the force, I then used a charged force push, it knocked down every merc and pirate inside, the clones fired at them, killing them all.

we kept going until we enterd the slave area, inside were females of various races.

"keep your eyes peeled, theres no telling what can be here" I said.

We kept looking around, cheacking every possible place that the mercs and Trandos can come out from.

"sector is clear sir" a clone said.

"set up defencive perimiters around this room, theres no telling when the mercs, or trandos will get here" I said.

I went walked around the room, until I felt something.

"Ahsoka, Arali, do you feel that?" I asked.

"yeah, someone here is force sensitive" she said.

We looked around until we found the right cell, I used my right lightsaber and cut the lock, once I deactivated it, I went inside.

Inside was togrutan female around my age, her clothes were torn up, she was unconscious, but alive.

I looked at her face, she had claw like strecks that when from below her eyes, to abouve her chin, she had verticle stripes that went down to were her eyebrows were supposed to be, but what replaced them were archs just like Ahsoka's, she also had her diamonds on her forehead, but she had a scar above her left eyebrow that ended below her left eye.

"get theese slaves out of here, then take them to the LATTs" I said.

Thye clones did so, I turned my communicator on, "report!" I said.

"sir!, we encounterd some hard resistence that were made up of trandos and pirates, but we were able to secure the slaves, we are returning back to the hanger" a clone said.

I was releaved, "allright, meet us at the hanger" I said, I turned the communicator off.

We exited the way we came, there was some light resistence, but we were able to get to the hanger with out the slaves being harmed.

Once we loaded all the slaves onto the empty LATTs, the clones got on thiers, once me, Ahsoka, and Arali got in our Etas, we all took off into space.

By now the slavers were well controlled, all thier fighters were destroyed, and all the LAATs were returning to thier hangers.

Once we landed, we went to the bridge,

"sir, all slaves are now in our ships" an operator said.

"good, open fire using the turbo lasers, full volly" I said.

"yes sir" they said.

The Venators and other craft fired at the pirate fleet, they fired back, but thier shots were usless against us.

After awhile, the pirate fleet was destroyed, I then went to the medical bay to cheack on our special patient.

I got there and asked the docter how she was "she has a few bruises, but other then that she's fine" he said.

"thanks" I said, I sat by her waiting for her to wake up.

It seemed like hours, but it was only two hours actually when Ahsoka, Arali, and Ultima showed up.

"hey Michael, were going to the mess hall to have lunch, you coming?" Arali asked.

"no, you guys can go without me, I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up" I said.

Ultima and Arali nodded, they then left, but Ahsoka stayed, she sat down right by me on the bed I was sitting.

"Michael, is something bothering you?" she asked.

"yeah, she seems familer, yet I haven't seen her before" I said.

"the force works in mysterious ways" Ahsoka said.

"yep, it certainly does Ahsoka" I said.

we were silent for some time, "did you catch how strong her force signature was, it was strange" I said.

"yeah I did, we may have to do a minichlorian count later to see how much she has per cell" Ahsoka said.

"how long do you think it will take for her to come to?" I asked.

"not sure, it chould be a couple of hours until she regains consiousness" Ahsoka said.

I still looked at her, "_why do I have the feeling I know her?, I haven't saw her before_" I thought.

"_what if she's related to Luka or Ahsoka, I mean it could be possible, but unlikely_" I thought.

"Michael are you okay?, you seem troubled" Ahsoka said.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking" I said.

"what were you thinking about?" she asked.

"well....I was thinking about if this slave was somehow related to Luka, because in my mind she feels similer like I said before" I said.

"it could be possible, but she could be someone that met Luka before" she said.

"it's more then that, she's familer, awfully familer, it's a longshot but, she might be related to Luka in some way" I said.

"it could be possible, but lets go to the mess hall, I'm hungry" Ahsoka said.

We both got up and exited the medical bay, we then walked to the mess hall.

* * *

One we ate we returned to the medical bay, the togrutan female was still asleep, we sat on the same bed.

After some second we heard some mouning, we went near her.

"_well, she's finally waking up_" I thought.

After some seconds her eyes slowly opened, they were green, suddenly she sat up and hit me in the face with her right hand that was curled into a fist.

"get off me you damn dirty slaver!" she said.

I fell to the floor, it took me some seconds to recover from the hit, Ahsoka was shocked at how quick her reflexes were.

"_damn, this girl hits hard, I didn't even see that coming_" I thought.

Once I stood up, she looked surprised a bit.

"oh my gosh!, I'm so sorry I did that to you" she said.

"it's okay, I'll be fine" I said.

she looked around her surroundings, "wait a minute, this isn't the slave ship I was in, and this is defiantly not my cell" she said.

"your right it's not, your abored the Jedi's Stregth, one of the several Venator Class Star Destroyers of the 66th Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic" Ahsoka said.

"who's the general of this legion?, I have to thank him for saving me and my fellow slaves from the life we once had" she said.

"that would be me, and I'm glad to be of service" I said.

"hansome and humble, I think I'm going to like you" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid to love again, ever since that fatefull day happened" I said.

There was silence for awhile, sudenly Ahsoka said "_this may be strange but, are you related to anyone that was a slave?_"

"yeah my sister Luka, we were seperated a couple of years back when she was bought by pirates" she said.

"I knew Luka, she was a beautiful girl, probably one of the most beautiful I've ever seen" I said.

"you knew my sister?, were is she?, is she okay?, did she escape?" she said.

"if you exscuse me, I'm going to leave for a bit to give you time to chat" Ahsoka said.

I was going to stop her, but the look on her face said she needed a break, so I let her go, I then turned around to face the Togrutan female.

"first of all, I need to know your name" I said.

"my name is Sara, Sara Tanuan, so how is my sister?" she asked.

"Sara your sister is......gone" I said.

"gone?, I don't follow" she said.

"during my last visit to see her, she was being tortured, I tried to save her but, I was to late" I said.

I showed her my necklace, the golden chains and green jewel were glowing, "she gave me this necklace right before she died, it helps me remember her, and what I stand for" I said.

"this necklace gives luck to a loved one, you were fortunate to get this" she said.

"yeah....but I wish I was fortunate enough to save her" I said.

"I miss her" Sara said.

"I do to, but we must live through the good times and the bad" I said.

I helped her get out of the bed, she still had the worn and torn clothes she had on.

"let's go find you some clothes, once you get some new ones on, Ill take you to the mess hall" I said.

"that sounds like a good plan uh....what is your name?" she said.

"my name is Michael, now lets go and see if I have anything in my closet that can fit you" I said.

We then left the medical bay and started walking to my quarters.

* * *

We finally got to my quarters, I let her have some privacy so she could get her new clothes on.

She replaced her old clothes with a tan T-shirt, white shorts, and blue and white sneakers, she also wore a pair of my grey fingerless gloves.

"that's a better look for you" I said.

"thanks, no were is the mess hall?" she asked.

We exited my quarters and went to the mess hall, everyone at our table was hanging out.

Once she ate, I went to the bridge to see if I got any news.

I just got there when one the operator said "sir, we have an incoming message from the admiral" he said.

"allright, put him on the holo communicator" I said.

After some seconds, Admiral Yularen came up on screen "General Michael, we have detected a Seperatist fleet in orbit of mon calamari, and since we have no fleets to spare, we need yours to go in and eliminate them" he said.

"understood Admiral, what is the stregth of thier fleet?" I asked.

"Information from our spies says they have five providence-class carrier/destroyers in orbit' he said.

"rodger that Admiral, my fleet will be at Mon Calamari within hours" I said.

"good report back to me when you eliminate this threat" he said, he disappeared from the holo emitter.

I went to the interccom system, "all men, prepare for jump to hyperspace!, prepare for jump to hyperspace!" I said.

As the whole fleet was making the jump to hyperspace I thought "I somehow have a beed feeling about going to this planet, so I must be carefull" we then enterd hyperspace.

* * *

(A/N): welp that's the end of chapter three, what will happen at Mon Calamari after the battle?, please tune in for Chapter four: The Storm.

* * *

For the first time ever in my stories, here's a sneck peack at the future chapter:

"Ahsoka, Arali, we need to get in the air as fast as we can, we bearly have half our fighters in the air" I said through my fighters communicator.

We started going down the short run way, just then nine enemy fighters were behind us.

"sir!, you got nine vulture droids right behind you!" a clone said from my comm.

"yeah, we see them on sensors" Ahsoka said.

"shields double back" I said, I switched my shields so they went to the back of my fighters.

"allright, pull up as hard as you can, or we wont make it over those buildings" I said.

Red laser strecks shot past my cockpit, I pulled up as hard as I could.

Our fighters bearly passed over the Mon Calamari buildings.

"we need to split up, Ahsoka you got left, Arali you go right" I said.

"rodger" they boh said, they then both went in different directions.

Three vultures were no on my tail, "what ever you do, don't freeze, it will give them time to fire" I said.

I juked left, dodgeing incoming fire from the two of the three vulture droids, I pulled up and spun, trying to get the vulture droids off me.

But they stayed on me like a Mynock on energy, they continued to fire, I saw Ahsoa was far from me to my right.

I linked to her starfighters comm, "Ahsoka, let's play a little chicken with these droids" I said.

"it's a little daring, but it's a good plan" she said.

"allright, turn now, we should be lined up" I said, we boith did, and indeed we were lined up.

"allright, lock your S-foils into closed position, and go full throttle, just like I showed you" I said.

We both did the same, we came at eatch other fast.

"wait for it Ahsoka, wait for it" I said.

We were getting closer, we were no only two hundred meters from crashing.

"pull right now!" I said, we both pulled right just in time to miss eatch other, all of the vulture droids from our oun group crashed into eatch other leaving none of them for us to deal with.

I wooped "yes!, it worked, now lets go help Arali" I said, we both went towards were Arali was right behind her three vulture droids.

* * *

Star Wars is ouned by Lucasfilm and all there partners.

The 66th legion, "Jedi's Streagth", and my OCs are ouned by me, ask permishion if you want to use them.


End file.
